Sand, Surf And Surprise
by sidhefaerie
Summary: Arthur surprises Guinevere while on a beach holiday


**"Sand, Surf And Surprise" Het Arthur/Gwen (Modern) K+**

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, oc  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Modern AU  
Summary: Arthur surprises Guinevere while on a beach holiday  
A/N: This was an entry in ag_fics LC3 challenge 2011

**Sand, Surf And Surprise**  
Arthur, dressed in jeans and a blue dress shirt, knocked at the door of Guinevere's flat then let himself in with his key. The key was a symbol of the commitment they had made. She had given it to him three months ago.

"Are you packed?" Arthur called out. They were going on holiday together. They had planned this trip for weeks. A week at the beach was just what they needed.

"Yes I'm packed." Guinevere answered from the bedroom.

"If you have more than one bag, I swear …" Arthur started. The last time they went away for a weekend she had brought two bags, two large bags.

"I have one very small one." Guinevere giggled. "For very small bikinis." She had packed very light. She planned on staying in those small bikinis and teasing Arthur senseless.

Arthur stood still and smiled. "Guinevere, you're such a tease." Actually he was pleased. He couldn't wait to see her in a bikini.

Guinevere came out into the lounge carrying a small bag that looked more like an overnighter than a bag for a week long holiday. "I'm ready" she was dressed in jeans and a cotton shirt.

Arthur smiled mischievously. "So am I." He leaned over and kissed her as he took the bag from her hand.

"You're always ready." Guinevere caressed his cheek. She liked that about him.

"Cheeky and a tease! This is going to be a fun week." Arthur chuckled and opened the door for her.

Guinevere grabbed her purse and walked past him thru the open door. "I can't believe you let me talk you into the beach."

"Anything for you." Arthur watched her hips in those jeans and thought about them in bikini bottoms. When they reached the car, he opened the car door for her and stowed her bag in the boot. He got in and drove to the airport.

The flight was on time and they arrived at the resort just in time for check in. Arthur spoke to the clerk at the desk as Guinevere waited in the lobby. Arthur motioned to her to come and they followed the bellman to the room.

"Um … you only booked one room?" Guinevere asked as they entered the lift. It's not like they haven't shared a room before. They had gone on weekends and shared a room when they attended Merlin and Morgana's wedding.

"It's a suite actually." Arthur looked up at the number display on the lift. Please don't let her be angry, he thought.

"Oh." Guinevere looked at him suspiciously.

They followed the bellman to the honeymoon suite. Guinevere looked at him in surprise as the bellman opened the door for them. She waited until the bellman left then put her hands on her hips and looked at him

"Arthur, I'm waiting for your explanation." He has got to be joking, she thought.

"I just thought since we are here we could …. I don't know … get married." Arthur reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box. He smiled as he opened it. Inside were matching gold wedding bands. "Will you marry me, Guinevere?"

Guinevere gasped and threw her arms around his neck, "YES!" She pulled back and kissed him passionately. Breathless she looked at him."Wait! I don't have a dress and you know Merlin and Morgana will be upset with us because they couldn't be here. Arthur, we were their maid of honor and best man. You know how your sister holds a grudge."

"I thought you might feel this way." He picked up the phone. "Could you ring Mr. and Mrs. Emyrs' room, please? Thank you." He smiled at her as she gasped in surprise. "We are here. Yes, she was surprised. We are in the honeymoon suite. Alright." He hung up. "They are on the way."

"I still need a dress." Guinevere looked at him seriously. He wasn't expecting her to wear a bikini, was he? It would be just like Arthur.

"Maybe not. Check the closet." Arthur grinned at her and nodded toward the closet.

Guinevere went to the closet and opened the doors a garment bag hung inside. She opened it and there was a dress. A white dress. She started to cry.

"What is this?" Arthur said softly. "Do you not like it? I'm sure I can get another." Arthur put his arms around her.

"Don't you dare. It is perfect. I can't believe you planned this all by yourself." Guinevere looked up at Arthur in wonder.

"I admit I had some help. Morgana got the dress and Merlin helped set up the justice of the peace." Arthur smiled at her. "I am surprised you didn't find out. Merlin can't keep a secret to save his life. Neither can Morgana for that matter. You work with her and she said nothing?

"Absolutely, nothing. I had no idea." Guinevere shook her head in disbelief. That had to be a miracle. Morgana told everything to anybody. She was the worse gossip in the office.

There was a knock on the door. Arthur went to answer it. Morgana and Merlin walked in holding hands. They were dressed for a party.

Morgana looked at Guinevere then back at Arthur. "Did you make her cry already?" Morgana was going to kill her brother if he ruined this day.

"They are happy tears, Morgana." Guinevere smiled. She and Morgana hugged and Merlin gave Gwen a kiss on the cheek.

Merlin put his hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Well we need to leave so they can get ready. We will meet you on the beach by the twisted palms." Merlin and Arthur left them to get ready.

Forty five minutes later, Arthur and Guinevere were standing hand in hand in front of the justice of the peace as the sun was starting to set on the water. Arthur wore a white cotton shirt and pants and Guinevere wore the flowing white dress he bought and flowers in her hair.

"We are here to join these two in holy matrimony. This is a union for souls who want to share their hearts and lives. Please say your vows Arthur." The short round man smiled as he spoke.

Arthur took a deep breath and said his vows slowly. "I, Arthur Pendragon, promise to love you always through all that life sends out way; every trial and triumph and every joy and disappointment from this moment until we part in death."

"Now Guinevere please say your vows." The justice said.

By this time tears were flowing down her cheeks but Guinevere managed to say her vows. "I, Guinevere Leodegrance, promise to love you always through all that life sends out way; every trial and triumph and every joy and disappointment from this moment until we part in death."

The justice of the peace smiled. "Can we have the rings, please?"

Merlin pulled the box out of his pocket and handed it to the man.

"Arthur, you first." The justice held out Guinevere's ring to him.

Arthur took the ring. His hands were shaking. "With this ring I give you all that I am and all that I will be. Arthur slipped the gold band on Guinevere's finger. He smiled at his love.

"And Guinevere." He held out Arthur's ring to her.

Guinevere nearly dropped the ring but managed to get it on his finger. "With this ring I give you all that I am and all that I will be."

"By the power vested in me by the law of this territory. I now pronounce you husband and wife. Well, what are you waiting for? Kiss her!"

They kissed slowly. Morgana and Merlin smiled as the kiss continued for more than a few minutes. Merlin slipped the Justice Of The Peace his fee and the man gave him the envelope with the documentation in it. Morgana looked at Merlin who just shrugged. Morgana finally tapped Arthur on the shoulder.

Arthur looked at his sister like he wanted to kill her. "What?" Gwen took a breath.

"You might want to take that inside." Morgana laughed. Merlin looked at the ground and chuckled. It was just like Morgana to be blunt.

Guinevere started to giggle as Arthur blushed. "I was planning to Morgana. I just wanted to make sure she was kissed properly."

At that Merlin, Morgana and Guinevere started laughing. Merlin handed Arthur the envelope with the documentation in it. Arthur looked at it and nodded.

"Alright, now that I've been properly kissed, I think we should retire to our room. It was a long flight and a great deal of excitement today. Goodnight to you both." Guinevere smiled and took Arthur's hand. Arthur grinned as he let her lead him to the resort and then to the room.

Morgana and Merlin laughed as Gwen led Arthur off like a puppy. They decided to take a walk on the beach. "Well, we pulled that off now didn't we?" Merlin laughed.

"Barely! Do you know how many times I almost told her?" Morgana looked at him.

"You! I nearly told her yesterday when she asked me to water her plants. I guess they will all die because we are here too." Merlin laughed again. "We will have to replace them you know."

"I don't think they are worrying about the plants right now." Morgana kissed him. "Maybe we shouldn't either."

"I'm not sleepy" Merlin looked at her and grinned.

"I'm not either. Shall we go then". Morgana grabbed his hand and Merlin just nodded.

Inside the honeymoon suite, pools of white cotton littered the floor around the bed. Arthur and Guinevere lay in each other's arms, just staring at the rings on their hands.

"Are you happy?" Arthur asked as he looked at the gold band on her delicate hand.

"Very much so. Arthur I can't believe we did this." A sudden thought hit Guinevere. "What will our fathers say?"

"I know your father was on board. At least that's what he told me when I spoke with him last week." Arthur turned her hand so her ring sparkled in the light.

"He never mentioned you talking to him when I spoke to him yesterday." Guinevere was beginning to think she was the only one that didn't know about this.

"I think that's because he believed you would say 'no'. His sensible and cautious Gwen would never be so impulsive so he said." Arthur chuckled.

"That was until you came along and all that went out the window. I can't believe he thought I would turn you down." She frowned. "What about your father?"

"I'm sure Morgana will tell him." He kissed her hand.

"Arthur, he's your father." Guinevere was actually not surprised. Even though Arthur worked with his father they barely spoke.

Arthur sighed. "I'll tell him at Christmas." He was beginning to get tired of talking.

"That's months away." Guinevere poked him in the ribs.

"Guinevere, there are better things to do than talk." He kissed her softly and breathed in the lavender scent of her hair.

"Um …. I'm sure." Guinevere giggled as she turned to face him in his arms. "Remind me of those things again."

Arthur laughs as he rolls her on her back. Guinevere giggled merrily."Gladly Mrs. Pendragon."


End file.
